Love, Sex & Magic
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: Sasuke is a magician with the ability to hypnotize and manipulate minds.He puts that to use with the cute singer Naruto. But though he enjoys the physical relationship with the blond, will he crave for his heart too?  SasuNaru
1. Look at me now, I m glowing

Love, Sex, Magic

I was dressed properly for the evening, so I wouldn´t stick out in a crowd full of rich people. They surrounded me, watched me and my cheap suit, showing me they disapproved of me being here. But that didn´t matter. I wasnt here for business or begging for the filthy money they made. Partly I was here to entertain them, even though I knew no one would watch me. I was more like a little light in a big sun -filled room. No one paid me attention, even though I sung pretty well. At least that's what everyone actually listening to me said. And I knew it was true, because they wouldn´t let a horrible band on stage.

Not for all those geezers in their Armani suits and those cocky attitudes. Sometimes, when I wasn´t on stage but in the crowd, some of them approached me, asking for another glass of Champagne. I looked down and again the question popped into my mind. Did I really look like a fucking waiter? Who did they think they were, judging people by their suits? Mine was expensive enough, but as it seemed I had to dress like a freaking royal to blend in.

But the waiter thing wasnt what bothered me the most. What really pissed me of, was the fact that the most of them should have seen me up on stage. How the heck could they miss me? Wasnt my blond hair spiky enough? Were my blue eyes so hard to miss? Or maybe they did indeed know a lot of people with whisker-like scars on their cheeks. Could be any given reason. I grumbled while I dragged myself to the little door which said "Backstage- Entry for staff only". And that would keep the guests away from it, because lets face it, they were far too important to be considered "staff". I noticed all the eyes on me, whenever I brushed someone on purpose. Maybe that would keep them angry enough to remember the guy on stage.

"What a rude human being", I heard a woman say, whose man I had brushed. I only snickered and turned to give her the biggest smile I could master. Piqued she covered her mouth with her hand, to show how truly upset she was. Yeah right, I would be too, if someone had actually dared to smile at me. It was hard to suppress my laughter when I imagined her fainting because of me. At least that would be something I could easily understand. When I started on small stages in bars, I couldn´t blame the girls who almost threw their phone numbers at me. I was well aware that those Japanese girls liked my foreign looks. Unfortunately the room here was full of rich foreigners that stole my show and waved with their money. And again I felt kinda small between them.

But that changed when I opened the door and let myself in. The long aisle floor was painted a dark red and the walls were covered in several graffiti. Even I and my band were tempted to remind them we had been here, once the contract with the hotel ended. In here, I knew the sweet life ended and the reality began. There wasn´t much glamour anymore, but we all liked that. Of course the hotel owner wasnt fount of something like that in his hotel, but we convinced him that this was our way of feeling comfort. He wasnt pleased, but for now he let this be. As long as no costumer saw this place it should be fine. I walked to the last door that was covered in bright orange colors, showing the bandname. "Foxhunter".Inside two young men, all dressed in equally not good enough suits, sat and stared at me.

"Naruto, why the heck are you late? You know we should be up on stage in 2 Minutes." Kiba, the bassist shouted and gave me the impression that he wanted to rip me apart. I just shrugged and smiled. I knew they couldn´t be angry at me for long, as well as I couldn't be at them. We all knew each other for years. Knew our flaws, our problems and our good parts. We accepted that Shikamaru was a lazy ass, except for drumming. It was then, that his eyes glowed in deep happiness and he let out the power he withheld when doing other tasks. He was one heck of a drummer and I was happy to have him. Even if that meant all the hard work with promoting and cleaning after a gig, was stuck on Kiba and me.

Actually we had one more member, but since we couldn´t play our way, a guitarist wasn´t needed. We couldn´t actually bother the fine costumers with our own music. We just played what the owner said we should and that was it. I often thought about singing our own songs to shock them, but the money helped me to rethink that. It was more than we should get, considering no one even listened to us, but we didn't complain. We all made a living from the money we got here, so there was no way we could life without it. Even if that made me feel like a leech, living from nothing but money for something I didn´t enjoy doing. But it always helped to think of the second reason I did this.

A knock on the door pulled me right back into reality and wayx from my thoughts. Nodding in assurance, we left and hurried to the door separating the aisle and the stage.

"I hate to know no one listens!" I murmured.

"Yeah I know. But you know we need the money, so get your ass on stage!" Kiba answered and I could hear the anger he tried to suppress for the sake of the payment we would get.

And I did as I was ordered. When we walked to our instruments, no one paid attention to us. They were totally engulfed in the conversation they held. But that wasn't anything we weren't used to already, after a year of playing here. When the soft playing of the drums started and Kiba joined I began to sing. And even though there wasn´t anyone listening, I gave all I had to make this old song my own. I didn´t know there was indeed someone watching and listening, because if I had, the whole song would have been for him.

I watched him sing in his suit and tie. It fit him well, even if I liked him better in nothing BUT a tie. He didn´t know what I did to him in . No one knew except for me. It was my own little secret and I had to keep it, to remain by my side. I listened to his sweet voice that I knew would be hoarse tomorrow morning, because of what I´d be doing tonight. I liked it when he sung. He always seemed to be in a place only he knew. It was a pity only I knew him so well. Otherwise all those rich people would be all over him. But he belonged to me. Me alone. Even though he didn´t know it himself. Naruto was hard to get, but that didn´t bother me. I had my way with him nevertheless. And I knew he enjoyed what we did.

After five songs we shortly said our goodbye, waited for the never coming applause, and left. You would think it didn´t hurt after months of no appreciation, but it did. We got paid for something no one liked and that made us want to rip off their heads. Opening the dark door, we were faced by the guy leaning against the wall in front of us .The one-man show that all the geezers craved, while ignoring us. I glared at him, but he didn´t show any emotion when he noticed it. The magician was not a tad different from all those people in this room. Thought he was better than us, just because they loved him. And I hated it. I hated it, but hated me more. Hated me for sitting at a table downstairs on every show, while craving for him.

I never showed it, never told anyone that I longed for him. Longed for the gloved fingers to touch me in places no one had before. Sasuke Uchiha was my enemy. My handsome, handsome enemy. And I wanted nothing more but to hold him close and let his magic wash over me, like it did the first time I watched his show. Whenever he walked up on stage, everyone watched his steps, waiting for him to begin. New guests were awestruck, old guests were never disappointed by his shows. And he always impressed me. Sometimes I thought he looked at me with the coal-black eyes, while performing and I grew hard under the table. It was strange how much I longed for the bed after an evening like this, because I knew I would dream of him. Of him being so close I could touch him and feel his body on mine.

"Nice show. Even if no one paid attention." He said and his dark voice made my body shudder. I waited for Kiba to give him a piece of mind, but I noticed they were gone already. Why did they leave me alone, facing the beautiful enemy? They should have pulled me along with them. Otherwise dark but surely erotic thoughts occupied my mind.

"Piss off Idiot!"I growled, my face right in front of his."Soon enough we´ll push you from your pedestal."

"Hn."

I couldn´t decide what I wanted to do more. Either shove him against the wall and punch his face, or push him there to kiss him. It turned out I did neither. What I did was walk away, but was stopped when I felt his hand around my wrist. The leather of his glove felt cool against my burning skin.

"Look at me!" he ordered and I did. His black eyes seemed to burn holes into me. I never knew if they were a dark chocolate brown or the piercing black they seemed to be.

"Sit at the table in the secluded area. You will be expected. Whenever I look at you, you will jerk off. Your body will respond to it and you won´t fight the need to release yourself. Do it slowly! Slowly enough that you´ll plead me with your eyes to go faster. But you won´t. And now go and follow my orders!"

My mind felt blurry when I walked to the table behind the glass. I didn´t question the fact that the waiters treated me as a royal guest. It was fine. Everything was fine. It was normal that I drank the Champagne they offered me, while I took my seat in the secluded room. It was perfectly normal they left me alone in the room above the heads of the audience, were I could watch Sasuke enter the stage. Everything was fine. No need to worry. I slowly pulled down my pants and let myself relax in the seat. Then the lights dimmed and I could hear the audience applaud, right before the spotlight hit him. The speaker on the wall provided me with the sound from his microphone as well as the clapping of the people. I wasn´t jealous. I was one of them, absent-mindedly clapping as well.

I listened to his voice welcoming new guests and talking about what he would be doing tonight. With every step he took, he left a trail of flickering blue flames behind that tinted the walls an equally blue. If I had bothered, I would have seen a few geezers standing up, to find out how he did that, but I simply didn´t. My whole attention was captured by Sasuke. He was dressed in a silken black suit over a white button-down shirt. On his left ear hang a silver raven earring that reflected the flames as well as the black silk cylinder did. I gasped loudly when the flames engulfed him and saw how awfully he moved to stop the flames. But they simply continued to lick on his suit and on the skin that soon was covered in the blue heat. I didn´t ask myself why no one bothered to help him. I simply sat and watched him burn. That was normal, totally normal.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked and I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Sasuke…look at me." I could hear myself beg as he placed soft kisses on my cheek. I couldn´t control my body or mind. But that didn´t frighten me. He had ensured I was calm.

"Soon Naruto. Just watch me fool this pathetic audience." And he was goon before I could plead even more. Meanwhile someone had thrown a bucket of water over the burned body and a little crowd surrounded his body.

"Did you think I would die so easily?" he asked and his voice sounded loud through the speakers. My eyes scanned the room till I saw him reappear, sitting on the edge of the stage. The whole audience was struck by his performance, even though he had just begun. This was his first trick and everyone already loved him. And that was when his black eyes met mine behind the glass. I instantly moved nearer so he could see me. Then my fingers gripped my erection and I started slowly stroking the sensitive skin. While he performed another trick his eyes never left me and I continued. I constantly stood on the edge of sanity, but the pace was too slow. The friction seemed nowhere near enough for me to cum. Moans left my throat dry and I wasn´t able to feel the air in my lungs any longer. My rough fingers slid over the now moist skin, up and down, created awefully minimized friction. Heat shot in waves through my body, crushed against my skin over and over again. The inside walls of my stomach seemed to collide under the pressure, but I continued to stroke my penis.

"Sasuke…Please." I said desperation remarkably obvious in my voice. I knew he couldn´t hear me, but he should know what I wanted. Slowly he shook his head while speaking about some old magic-tricks. His voice echoed in my head and instead of making me calm, he set my body in flames. I felt like the puppet he previously burned. I could almost feel the blue flames leaving their sharp marks on my body. And all the sudden he looked away.

My body instantly relaxed as I settled myself in the soft cushions of the chair. My penis ached from the lack of attention, but that was normal. Everything was alright. Still the air I breathed was loud in the tiny room and my body felt fucking heavy. But I didn´t even think about releaving me and through that, make the pain stop. It would be easy enough, but my brain kept me from reacting. His show blurred in my mind and I simply looked on the face, that he forced to look nice and happy.

Meanwhile two people stood on the stage and let themselves be hypnotized. I always wondered if he really was able to do this, or if he paid someone to act like it. But not today. Today, everything was alright and normal. At this point, he finally looked at me and it started all over again. But this time I was even more sensitive and more semen leaked from my tip and made the sliding of my hand easier. My hand moved stoll slowly, but I was on the brink. The pleasure was intense and made my body burn. Even the calmness of my mind was disturbed by it. When my body finally reached it´s limit I came with his name on my lips. Moaning in pleasure I closed my eyes and watched the stars dance in the dark, while still moving my hand.

"Naughty Naruto, naughty. You liked watching me so much?" The vpice of the magician said, this time from right behind me. Two soft snaps sounded through the room and the calmness vanished like a fog cloud when facing the much stronger sun.

I shrieked when and instantly looked down on my hand. It was drenched in my own cum, according to the now soft penis underneath it. I panicked, mainly because he now knew how I not so secretly craved for him, but also because I couldn´t remember doing this. Even this secluded room didn´t recall any memories. As fast as I could, I pulled up the pants and glared at him, without blushing.

If it wasn´t for the cuming, this would probably be the part I loved the most. Whenever he snapped out of my hypnosis, he couldn´t remember anything. I made sure of it beforehand. I loved his facial expression when he tried to regain any memories of the last 30 minutes. And especially the end, when he realized he couldn´t. Then dis blue eyes would try to mentally kill me, even if they still gave away the pleasure his body had felt. The dizzy blue iris resembled the ocean-water all the more that way.

"Don´t be so cocky. I´m a boy, I enjoy my body, and maybe you should do that too, teme! " I suppressed the laugh, when he insulted me in my tongue-language. It sounded so wrong from the European, even if he spoke quite well for a foreigner. But after all these nights we spend together, I noticed he couldn´t speak much more than tourist Japanese.

"Are you sure you didn´t jerk of while imagining me doing it? You want to hear the recording of you moaning my name?" My hands reached under the table and I suppressed a smirk when he flinched because of me being that near. My nose was buried in his neck that way and I inhaled the sweet scent of aftershave, forest and sweat he emitted. It was almost a pity that I straigtend again, presenting the small recorder I had taped under the table top.

I pressed fast forward and then play and we both were enveloped in hoarse moans that could only be from the blonde himself. Then his needy voice broke to gasp every syllable of my name. "Sa..su..ke". This was the first time I did this and I knew it wouldn´t be the last. His face showed anger, hate but mainly the embarrassment. I wished his scarred cheeks would burn in the flaming red, the way they did right after sex, but he was too stubborn to let his body betray him. At least as long as I didn´t handle his mind.

"What the fuck?" he screamed before he flung his fist at me. Knowing this would happen, after being hit the first two times, I moved aside. His mouth turned into the angry snarl and made the similarity to a fox more obvious. Again he leaped at me, but I kicked his foot away so he stumbled into my arms.

"I really enjoy your attendance dobe. Maybe we should date!"

"The hell I would. Just fuck off. And delete the tape. You don´t want to know what it is like to have me as your enemy." He hissed and struggled until I let go. The pleasure vanished and left the hate instead. But I could see. I could see him wanting me. Himself and not the hypnotized zombie I made him into. It was tempting to think of him as a constantly part of my life. How he would turn it into more than sex. But no, I couldn´t think like that. He had no place in my heart and I would prevent him from getting himself in there. And in the end I could think back and see all the pleasure he brought me, no more no less. He simply was mine and I wasn´t his and it would remain this way.

"Enemy? You´re more like my…let me call it apprentice."

He simply turned and did something I never quiet seemed to understand. He put a half closed fist underneath his chin and pulled it forward before pointing at me. I reminded myself to ask him what it meant in bed next time. For now I let him be without replacing his memory. This day should be burnt into his mind, until he died. Just because I liked the face he made while listening to the recording. Of course I kept it, because this would be a turn-on when I would leave this town. Only this should remain. Before I left the room I thought about all the things we would do tomorrow night, to make up for this one. Maybe I could record this too? Well I had 24 hours to think about it.


	2. Untouchable like a distant diamond sky

**Warnings**: It is kinda a master slave scene in it, since well Sasue gives orders that Naruto obeys

**Disclaimer**: Yep, I´m Masashi? CERTAINLY :D BELIEVE IT!

**Rating**: T-M in this chap.

**A/N**: Well I am confused by this page. I´m used to the German fanfic page and this system is much more complicated than that.

**Thanks to**: Bookwormqueen7, vip,Toxicstarcandy, skippee, Imarriedmalfoy, sugardash. You are AWESOME! I am very pleased to have as kind readers as you

And thanks to the subscribers too.

_Chapter 2_

Come on, little Taste of Heaven!

**Narutos Pov**

On my way back in the train, I was constantly being smashed by a big bald guy, that reminded me of the Buddha figures that my dad collected and on the other side a weird smelling old lady. Not the best place to think about oneself getting off while screaming the name of someone who shouldn´t know you liked him. Though there wasn´t much choice, since at least that kept my mind occupied. I wished it did that with my vision and smelling too. Of course Buddha didn´t hear my pledges. HarHar.

Still, I wondered how I could forget everything after the gig. If it wasn´t for the tape and for other substances, I would have never believed I did that. I shivered just remembering the soft but familiar breath on my neck. As he leaned down to retrieve the recorder, I felt like I knew this body of Sasuke well.

The way his knee was just slightly to high to actually fit into my knee-throat, or how his body temperature was equal to mine. Through that I could imagine the Uchiha butt-naked and flushed. Apparently that pleased big bald guy, because he stripped me with his eyes too. Not only that, but he licked his already moist lips in what should probably be a seductive method. It failed. It wasn´t the first time that day that I asked myself: WHY ME?

**Sasuke Pov**

I heard the key unlock the front door, when the commercial for coca cola ended. With fidgeting fingers, I convinced myself to stay calm. Steps followed, short silence and again noises revealed the appearance of my brother. I could feel his presence right behind me, imagined the dark eyes on me. What followed was a hand that messed up my hair and his smooth voice.

"I´m home after a month of business-trips and all I get is a brother who favors Phineas and Ferb over me. Nice. Be at least as kind as to let me sit beside you."

He didn´t wait for me to switch from the lying position into a sitting one, but launched himself right behind my angled legs. I shot him an angry look, which he returned. It was nice having him back here again. Even with a apartment as small as ours was, I still felt lonely sometimes. Not that I would let him know that. That or the fact that me and Naruto accidently fucked on his `holy´designer couch. Oh well.

Itachi placed a plastic bag on the table and unpacked the content and handed me one of it. Fried duck, rice, some kind of sauce greeted me when I opened the plastic box. I grabbed the chopsticks and slowly started eating. The rice burned on my tongue. Looking at the questioning gaze my brother gave me, my stomach immediately felt too full. I knew this topic would come up. It always did when he was away for a few days.

"Sasuke..." he said as I tried to get up. His free hand grabbed my foot, as I struggled to get up. This had been the only chance to avoid the thing that I was about to do, if he kept questioning me.

"Sasuke don´t run. You need to talk about it. The first year after this…accident, I thought you didn´t want to be bothered to spill what happened. But it´s almost two years now and you still avoid talking to me about it." Itachi never sounded very emotional. He had always been the one that was brought up to be successful. And to be successful, my father always said, you needed to work like a machine. And my brother lived up to that in as many ways as possible. That's why it startled me over and over again, that only in these situations, his voice seemed to quaver.

"Let go. I don´t want to talk about it."

"Listen, I will try to understand and help you. Father won´t tell me what happened and.."

"I won´t either." I interrupted him, now almost hissing at him. I felt constricted, not only by his grip, but also mentally. Instead of mentioning my father, he could have punched me in my stomach. It would have had the same effect.

"The police won´t tell me much, but your body is evidence enough. Those scars…"

This time he just stopped talking and looked at me. Pitied me, even though he knew nothing. He had not been treated like a marionette, since he was Daddys little star. His looks succeeded mine, his knowledge succeeded mine, his work succeeded mine. If he would bother, I wouldn´t stand a thing again him if it came to magic either.

"You know even if father has momentarily disappeared, I would find and punish him, if what they said is true. Is it true Sasuke? Did you want to die because of him?"

At this point I grabbed him by his necktie and pulled his face close to mine. Sadness and hate roared through my body and shoved the feelings of regret into a tiny corner. Later I knew I would be bothered by it, but right know, I wanted nothing more than for him to shut up. I relaxed my tense body and looked him deep in the eyes. This way the hypnosis would last longer and worked better. It had been hard in the beginning, to hypnotize anybody, but I got used to it. It now came as easy as breathing and felt like cold water running over my skin.

Dark magic always dragged parts of the soul of the user with it, but who cared. For the power I received in this live, who would bother with the afterlife? I bet me and Lucifer would make good buddies.

"You won´t question me about this again. You will obey my orders. We will play a happy little family together. No one in this room tried to kill himself and my scars will appear invisible to you." I waited until his eyes glazed, showing he was under my spell. They did after short seconds of self-doubt. Even the prodigy was not immune against my powers.

I got up and left Itachi on the couch alone. The distressing part of the day was over, time for some fun with my toy. Something I had more control over. Because I swore after `that day`, that I would never let somebody have control over me again.

Narutos Pov

The shower felt more than right on my skin. The events of the day made it more than necessary, that the water was almost boiling hot. It made me feel much cleaner. I spend the longest time cleaning my genitals, as if that would make the fact that I got off because of this damn magician less true.

Again, it didn´t. Still I felt better getting out of the shower and rubbing myself dry. I was just finished with covering the lower part of my body with a towel, when the doorbell rang. I sighed and crossed the hallway, my cat Perry at my feet, to block my way.

What a nice cat I got. Without thinking I opened the door, expecting angry neighbors, who wanted to nag about how I and my band got on their nerves. Instead a not so arrogant looking magician stood in the doorway. He still wore black, like he did a few hours ago, but his clothes now where more casual. Jeans and a shirt. Because of that he didn´t look half as condescending as he did usually. Not that it did anything to his hotness. I clearly felt underdressed, literally.

"I like what I see. Now move, or do you want to want to let this chance to actually talk to me, slip?" I gulped down the lump in my throat. Yep, definitely Sasuke Uchiha that stood before me. But I wasn´t a idiot. The door slammed with a bang into it's angles. Okay, I was an idiot. This was probably the only chance to live out my desires, and I ruined it. Slowly, I opened the door again and found the guy still in front of it, smirking at me. It didn´t light up his features, which made me only shiver more.

"What do you want, teme?" Did I pronounce it right? This was just a word that I read in a manga. I was German and just moved to Japan. My main way to converse was English and gestures. I knew the Japanese that I learned from shows and my translator.

"Well obviously I am not here to just talk, so either you let me in, or it´s just you and your hand again tonight." He stated, his hand symbolizing the last sentence in a rather offending way.

"You think I´m a slut? Who even says that I´m gay? Or that I am attracted to you in any way?"

Rhyme, I thought. This was one of the bad habits I got. Stating the obvious. At least I didn´t say it out loud, since I was preoccupied, looking cool and mighty. Meanwhile Sasuke pulled out the recorder from earlier that day, and was about to press play, when I yelped and ripped the advice out of his hand. With a lot of noise it collided with the floor.

"Come again? You don´t want me. Not gay? Right!"

Without permission he made use of the fact that I was startled and rushed into my apartment and shut the door. The hallway was dark, but I was sure gleaming red eyes shone through it. Eyes I feared and loved.

"I didn´t want to do this tonight, but it seems my work didn´t pay of just yet." The Uchiha said and before I could mutter more than "huh?", he grabbed my towel and pulled me towards him.

**Sasukes Pov**

The skin under my backhand felt warm, a wet towel kept the other side moist. Naruto stood near enough that I could feel his minty breath on my lips now. His body and mind were entrapped by my eyes by now, willing but not able to rebel against me. Afterwards I would regret doing it with hypnosis again.

But that was the same thing girls felt when eating something full of sugar. They downed it, they regretted, two seconds later they thought `Since I ate the cake, I might as well eat the ice-cream´. And that´s what I did, minus the ice-cream.

"Naruto, your body never got so hot with anybody but me. You won´t think about anyone but me. I am the center of your attention. And you will obey every command I give you, without resignation. You will feel calm and for you what we will do is normal."

In the darkness it was harder to hypnotize someone, since at least I needed my eyes for that. To hear the command would also work, but not quite as well. Naruto was still, his body tense and ready to receive orders. He didn´t nod to confirm that he understood, since that was not what I commanded. The only thing that worked without my words, were his body functions.

"And now bring me the strongest liquor you´ve got and a glass and meet me in the living room. And don´t forget to greet your master properly."

Tensemuscles moved him into the kitchen , while I got into the living room. I remembered the place of the switch and turned on the lights. I was surprised to find it cleaned up, since the last four nights I had needed to slalom my way through mountains of trash.

Now I could move freely through the small room, that was filled with a couch, a huge TV, a Playstation 3 and several games on a cupboard. That was mostly it, not mentioning the decoration. It never seemed as if his salary was high, but what he got, he spent for games.

I positioned myself in the middle of the brown couch and waited for his arrival. It took long enough, three minutes if you could trust the ninja clock on the opposite wall. When the smallest ninja was on the ten, he entered the room. In one hand he held Whiskey, in the other the ordered glass. His face was not in the usual smile, I enjoyed the most, but into firm lines. As he was in front of me, he knelt holding both hands high enough for me to grab the things. Which I did. Looking at Narutos face, near my parted legs, made me hot and hard.

I instantly changed my plans a little bit.

"Pour me the Whiskey through kisses. And look at me, as if you love me."

My firm voice reached him and he got up and took the full bottle. While he opened it, his blue eyes looked at me. His lips graced a small smile, while his cheeks held a healthy blush.

I gulped, never prepared for the guilt and the longing for this face when he wasn't under my spell. Someone loved me. Not my brother but me. It didn´t matter that this was fake, it felt good. His lips opened for the entrance of the bottle and he took a sip. His eyes never left mine.

Naruto then put both knees next to my tight, so he towered over me. Our lips collided and we both opened them so I could drink the luke warm liquor. It slightly tasted like peppermint toothpaste. When he wanted to pull away, I grabbed his neck and held him close with that. I wanted more. My tongue grazed his, and soon we kissed deeply. Our tongues didn´t fight, I just took control.

I often wondered, if he would kiss the same way, without my orders. Or would he try to dominate. Again, he tried to pull away and this time I didn´t disturb him. Soon after, new Whiskey burned down my spine, while we kissed. My fingers roamed over the heated skin of his until it found the hem of the white towel. They loosened the fabric and his naked butt pressed against my groin.

"Undress me and then give me a blowjob. A blowjob you would give the guy you love the most." I murmured against the warm lips. And he did. His movements were rough and he didn´t make a show undressing me. Naruto treated me like I was a child, that was unable to do so himself, rather than a lover.

Of course that didn´t please me as much as I had thought it would. Still it was partly my fault, since my orders weren´t precise enough. In the end we both were naked, him with a loving expression, me probably with not more than pure desire.

While I was still seated, he got down on his knees at the floor and leaned over, until his tongue could reach my semi hard penis. Meanwhile I poured the liquor in the provided glass and parted my legs even wider. Then I let my head fall back at the couch and opened my mouth.

Naruto lips now outlined my erection, leaving hot trails. That caused my breath to get ragged and I was careful to not spill the drink, that I slowly began to swallow. I wanted to start talking, when his cavern encased the head of my penis. The word "I" was drowned by a low moan. This was not the first time he gave head, but he still surprised me. Slowly his mouth took in more and I felt more and more heat roll through my body. Taking another sip, to moisten my cavern, I began to talk.

"In some ways I …was just as you are n…ow."

His tongue licked more and more of the heated flesh and he began to move his head up and down. My free hand was buried into his thick blond spikes, but didn´t push him faster.

"But I obeyed my father…willingly. I wanted to..fuck…I wanted to please him, be…cause he favored my brother. He said I could…could do that if I obeyed …his every word." I continued, and soon Narutos movements got faster, driving me nearer to the edge. My stomach clenched knowing what was about to happen.

I paused to look down and found him still looking at me. Probably not thinking much more, than how to give a blowjob. A hot tongue darted over my slit and I gasped, pulling at his hair. And closing my eyes in pleasure, I came. A electrifying feeling shot through my body, made my muscles tense and soon after loose and harshly breathing I let myself drown in the heat and the pleasure.

Opening my eyes when I felt more controlled I looked at the blonde who had swallowed my cum. For a short second I had been sure he would be zombie like, his tasks fulfilled, and my seed dripping down his chin, because I didn't include downing in my order. But he sat there, still looking in love and his face now an unhealthy red. Apparently he would do that for his love.

"Get up here and sit down on my lap, facing me."

He did and I looked at his hard on, that leaked of precum. His body often betrayed his controlled mind. Wanting to make him feel good to, I sat down the glass and I directed my right hand to his penis. The fingers first touched the heated skin rather softly, and Naruto opened his mouth, breathing loudly.

When my fingers where full of his semen, I started to grab his erection and to move my hand up and down. Slowly at first, then faster. Meanwhile my mouth licked at the salty tasting skin of his neck. Licking, sucking and biting into small parts of his skin. I continued, until his neck and collarbone were covered in small but many red dots.

I was possessive, I knew that, but who cared. Not me, well maybe him. It would confuse him, when he got up the next morning and I would enjoy that when we met at work.

"Say my name when you come." I ordered, rubbing my thumb against the tip of his cock, and then again in the up and down movement. His breath now came with lowly, deep moans. I continued that until he tried to mutter my name, and finally came.  
>"Sasuk..e" Warm and moist cum leaked through the spaced between my fingers and I continued rubbing him , until his penis went limp.<p>

We then breathed equally hard, both because of his excitement. Looking at each other, I felt my heart race in my chest. Tonight I had come with the intention of fucking him into the mattress, not even bothering with his erection and instantly going back home. But now I felt both mentally and physically exhausted.

"Sit down next to me and listen while I talk." I said and where he got up, the spot felt too cold. Ignoring that, I grabbed the towel that I had discarded at the floor and placed it on his lap. I didn´t want my hair to be full of his cum. At least not without actual sexual intercourse. Didn´t make any sense.

Lying down on his lap, I started to talk. His musky scent encased me and I let myself drown in his loving eyes. I didn´t like the sentimental shit that relationships consisted of.

But I felt like I needed someone to listen, and my friends wouldn´t want to hear my whining again. This night I didn´t shed tears, like I sometimes did while talking about the events. Maybe I would have felt humiliated otherwise, or pathetic. Or maybe I kinda felt safe near him.

When I was finished, he didn´t give a response, not in any way. It gave me a pang, even if I hadn´t expected anything. With that I ended the hypnoses and left the way I came.

_I would be very honered if you would write reviews to show me you want me to continue. And a special thanks to those who critisized the way the chaptor was devided and with the povs. I like it if people want to help me make this story easier to read._

_You can ask anything unclear, I will answer._

_Thanks for reading. Michiie :D_


End file.
